


Don't lie to me again

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hecate/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Don't lie to me again

The black heels clicked down the hallway in tower one. Hecate's rounds of the day were just finishing up. Her long lean legs stepping with conviction. She smirked when she saw he door open to Persephone's office. The Queen back after her spring and summer away was back for the first time since returning.

"Knock, Knock" she said amusedly knocking at the ajar door at the same time.

"Oh Hello Hecate" Persephone said smiling looking up from her stack of papers she was reviewing.  
  
"I am here for our afternoon meeting. If you need more time dear I can come back" she smiled endearingly at her. 

"Oh no." She paused looking at the state of her desk. The white marble top scattered with papers and the potted plants had stickies attached to their large leaves. She had a pen behind right ear. She sighed "Despite what it looks like I am in a good place for a break." She chuckled as Hecate looked at her with doubt. 

"If you say so," she replied.  
Persephone and Hecate talked marketing solutions for a while before delving into hiring practices and shade dissemination and training. They had finished up when Hades came in and the meeting went on. Hades entered his office to get some paperwork and grab the new box of tea he had bought Persephone. When the talk of nicknames came about. 

"Me and Hades don't have nicknames for each other. I mean Hades does for me like sweetness and little goddess, but that's it." she had replied with an ease that made Hecate think this was rehearsed by her to keep people from knowing too much about their personal life. Hecate narrowed her eyes and leveled her doubtful look at her. She noticed Hades was already returning and was just far enough away to hear what they were saying.

"What's another name for father?" She asked she asked pitched low so Persephone was the only one who could hear. 

She looked at her and then replied "daddy?" 

Hades had just made it to the door "Yes, Kitten?" he replied.

Hecate smirked at her and Persephone just looked at Hecate levelly. 

She stood giving a laugh "Don't lie to me again" she kept laughing on her way out. "See you both tomorrow."


End file.
